


616Day2019 Art

by KotaRiverRoad



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Fanart, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, did no one ever use the kabedon tag?, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotaRiverRoad/pseuds/KotaRiverRoad
Summary: I hate to upload drawings on AO3 but want to contribute to this collection here.Will contain various prompt fills and/or bingo bongo fills for the SteveTonyServer "You Gave Me A Home".Not sure if posting by chapter or just put everything in one big first chapter. It's annoying either way but I hope you like the art=)





	616Day2019 Art

**Author's Note:**

> If the pictures doesn't show up let me know.

Bingo fill: Nomad - Can also be found [here](https://unstable-river.tumblr.com/private/185663563045/tumblr_pt9ipr4JW31uaz8ag).

Prompt fill Shibari 

Steve is always working out and Tony finally has enough of just watching him sweat. Instead making him sweat. With his very own endurance workout.

Prompt fill Double penetration

Bingo fill: tentacles

The Iron Tentacles warming Steve up in the water


End file.
